


A Symphony of Generosity

by FangirlinglyYours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlinglyYours/pseuds/FangirlinglyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry both loved days like these: when they could just lay in bed together all day and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Symphony of Generosity

Louis loved kissing Harry. 

He loved their brief, chaste kisses, stolen right before they went onstage. He loved their deeper kisses after a show, when they were bursting with energy. He loved their fast kisses when Harry was thrusting into him, both of them panting, both using more teeth than tongue. 

The kisses he loved best, however, were their slow ones. The ones where they could take their time, figure out what each other liked best. Louis was pretty sure he could kiss Harry forever. 

It wasn’t even that Harry was a good kisser (though he was). It was more that Harry was a generous kisser. No matter what Louis wanted to do with his lips, his teeth, his tongue, Harry had infinite patience in letting Louis use his mouth. Like this afternoon. 

They were all resting up at their hotel after a late concert from the night before. They had a few days before they had to be at their next venue, so management was giving them a day to themselves to rest and relax before they hit the road again. When Louis had awoken at around noon, unable to remember anything about his dream but knowing that Harry had been in it and it had turned his limbs to honey, he’d gone down the hall, in his pajama bottoms and bare feet, and knocked on the door to Harry’s suite quietly. It had taken a few minutes, but Harry finally opened the door, clad only in boxers, hair mussed the way it did only when Harry first awoke or spent the day lounging in bed. 

“Hi,” Harry had greeted Louis softly. Everything about today felt quiet, and Louis was glad that Harry felt that way too. 

“Hey,” Louis answered, giving Harry a fond smile. 

Harry returned the smile, and stepped aside to let Louis into his suite. Louis crossed the suite without waiting for Harry, stopping beside the bed to close Harry’s laptop and place it on the night table. He then arranged himself on top of Harry’s covers, pulling a pillow close and tucking it under his head. 

Harry came over and mimicked Louis’s pose, so that they were facing each other, faces pillowed up off of the bed. 

“Did you just wake up?” Harry wanted to know. 

“Mhm,” Louis responded, his brain feeling just as honey-like as his limbs. 

Harry laughed quietly, just a huff. He loved when Louis was like this: quiet and pliant and cuddly. He loved Louis when he was being loud and cracking jokes too, but this Louis was more special; less people saw this version of Louis, it was almost all his.

Louis scooted closer to Harry on the bed, and Harry shifted to allow Louis to curve into him. “I had a dream about you last night.” 

“Was it a good dream?” 

Louis placed a tiny kiss on Harry’s collarbone and then mumbled, “Yes. I don’t remember it. But I know it was good.” 

Harry kissed Louis’s forehead, one of his hands moving to rub small circles into Louis’s chest. 

“Mmm…” Louis nearly purred. “That feels nice.” 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, then Louis, with his eyes half-closed, asked, “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Harry stopped rubbing his chest and instead placed that hand at the small of Louis’s back and used it to pull him closer. “Just messing around on the internet. Checking in with people back home.” 

“That’s nice,” Louis slurred.

A comfortable silence fell between them again. 

Louis nosed lightly at the curve of Harry’s throat, where his face was tucked. He began placing slow, open mouthed kisses up the side of Harry’s neck. Harry moaned softly and happily, basking in the feel of Louis’s lips against his skin. 

Harry tilted his head back to give Louis better access to his throat and to the underside of his jaw. Louis’s lips were soft and sluggish; they had all afternoon, there was no need to rush anything. 

Louis untangled one of his hands from in between him and Harry, and brought it up to cradle Harry’s head and direct it back upwards so that their noses were brushing. Louis ran his fingertips over Harry’s face, then closed his eyes and closed the gap between their lips. 

The kisses started out shallow and unhurried, simple and sweet. Then Louis got playful, as he always did when he was in this state, and he started using his lips and teeth and tongue to tease Harry. He dragged his lips across Harry’s, without actually kissing him; he took Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently, brushed the fronts of his teeth across Harry’s bottom lip; he licked his own lips, knowing that Harry was watching him, and then leaned over to lick Harry’s lips open. He used his tongue to draw Harry’s out and into his mouth, sucking easily. 

His nose and fingers were just as playful. Louis kept rubbing their noses together, using his nose to nudge Harry’s head back a little bit more to give him a better angle to his mouth. His fingers ran over Harry’s face, feather-light and peaceful, almost soothing though there was nothing to soothe. Harry’s own hands were curled at Louis’s neck, just resting. Harry was more than happy to let Louis lead, to let Louis play. 

Louis finally stopped teasing and went back to kissing Harry, their tongues sliding against each other as they kissed languidly. Harry could feel Louis melting into him and into the bed as they continued kissing.

Once, when he and Louis had been on their way to being drunk, Harry had told Louis that instead of recording songs for their next album, they should just record the little sounds that Louis made when he and Harry were kissing. Louis had laughed. It had been meant as a joke at the time, but there was some truth to it too. Harry didn’t think he would ever get tired of listening to the sounds he pulled from Louis with his lips. 

The short huff of air after a quick kiss before the start of a show. He deep moans during the more obscene kisses they shared after a show. His small, nearly gasping breaths in between kisses when Louis first pushed into Harry.

But his favorite sounds came from kisses like these. The deep sighs in between kisses that let Harry know just how content Louis was to lay here and kiss like this. The little noise that happened every time they pulled their lips apart to breathe or adjust their angle. The swoosh of fabric against fabric as Louis shifted even closer to Harry on the bed. It was a symphony that Harry could listen to forever.

Louis broke away from Harry’s mouth just then, moving to kiss along his jawline, down his throat, to Harry’s collarbones. He kissed across both collarbones, and then down the center of Harry’s chest, the kisses against his chest sloppy and unrefined. Louis stopped then, and nosed his way back up against the side of Harry’s throat, breath coming warm against the skin of Harry’s neck. 

Harry moved one of his hands to his chest, and Louis curled both of his hands around that one of Harry’s. Harry’s other hand shifted up into Louis’s hair and he tenderly carded his fingers through it, rubbing into his scalp and playing with the strands. 

Louis moaned in contentment and snuggled deeper into Harry until there was no space left between them on the bed.

They dozed on and off all day, the periods of time when they were awake tattooed with the generosity of Harry’s mouth and cadences of Louis’s breathing.


End file.
